The Power He Knows Not
by Alialena
Summary: Voldemort has returned, but even he realizes he is not yet up to the task of killing Potter. Luckily though the rat has been of actual use to him having reported the full prophecy to him. The power he knows not. The great fool Dumbledore believes this to be love. How sentimental. However, it does seem that Potter is in love with the mud-blood Granger. How... interesting. H/HR M/M
1. Chapter 1

Hermione blew a strand of her hair from her eyes her arms filled with the new books she had picked up from the local library. While she would have much preferred having been able to travel to Diagon Alley to pick up some new reading material it wouldn't be possible until at least mid-July when her parents returned from the dental convention they were attending.

She frowned at her front door as she carefully balanced the stack of books in one arm and her raised knee while fishing in her pocket for her house key. Finally, she was able to unlock the door slamming it shut behind her she turned to stop in her steps.

Sitting in her Father's chair was a being she had prayed to never be directly faced with. She swallowed hard as Lord Voldemort cocked his head at her a smile seemed to be tugging at his lips. Hermione's eyes darted around searching for a way out. She spotted Wormtail standing far to the left side of his master.

"Miss. Granger, how lovely you were able to join us. Wormtail go relieve Miss. Granger of all those books." Voldemort stated keeping his red eyes locked on Hermione's own brown.

Hermione refused to blink or look away once the monster had spoken to her. She felt rather than saw Wormtail remove the stack of books setting them on the floor. She barely breathed as Voldemort played with his wand running it between his fingertips.

"Sit down Miss. Granger, join me." Voldemort spread his arm at the couch where Hermione often relaxed on her Summer holidays. Upon noticing that Hermione wasn't moving he gestured again with his wand "That was not a suggestion Miss. Granger now _sit!_

Without much choice Hermione slowly walked to the couch refusing to turn her back she moved backwards and sat her back ramrod straight. Her thoughts focused heavily on her best friend and new boyfriend. _Harry…_

"It seems Wormtail was correct about you Miss. Granger. So many witches and wizards brag that they have true courage. Bravery yet when faced with their inevitable demise they become so very weak… But, not you Miss. Granger. A true Gryffindor as one would say." Voldemort chuckled causing Hermione's blood to freeze. "Much like your beloved aren't you? Oh, do not deny it, Miss. Granger. I am quite aware that you and Potter have… Hooked up as the kids now call it."

"Is that why you are here then? To kill me? Hoping to drive Harry mad with grief? It won't work you know? All that killing me will do is make Harry want you dead so much more." Hermione swallowed before she nodded firmly. "So if you mean to kill me just do it already. I'm not going to beg you for anything!"

"Now, now Miss. Granger, you misunderstand. I'm not here to kill you. Oh my no… If I wanted you dead I would have sent one of my followers." Voldemort shook his head before tapping a long tapered finger against his chin. "No, you see Miss. Granger, I came because I just _had_ to meet you. Tell me, has dear Potter told you the contents of our full prophecy?" Upon seeing the puzzled look flash in her eyes for a moment he laughed. "No? Well, I suppose I can understand. It seems Potter didn't take it well at all when Dumbledore told him at the end of the year."

"I don't care what it says. If it's important Harry will…" She trailed off realizing the longer that Voldemort was there the more likely it was that she wouldn't be leaving except in a body bag.

"Oh, no you see I personally think it is very important for you to hear Miss. Granger. I mean if I was a young Witch I'd want to know that my love." He sneered as the word hissed from his lips "Was either going to be murdered or have to become a murderer himself." Voldemort smiled as Hermione's eyes grew wide at that. "Yes. It seems that either I will kill him or he will kill me. With A power I know not. The old man seems to believe this to be love. Love for his family? I very much doubt it. I've heard the stories of his Aunt and Uncle. Love for his friends? Possible I do suppose although I do not believe myself mistaken in understanding that his so-called first and best mate completely abandoned him in the fourth year. Friendships are so… fragile. No, no not for the love of his friends then."

Voldemort got to his feet and walked the few steps to where Hermione was sitting on the couch and took her chin roughly in his hand turning her head this way and that. "Smartest in your year. Brightest witch of your generation, I've heard tell. And a stunning beauty if you took the time. I would even say that you remind me greatly of dear Mudblood Lily Potter. So tell me, Miss. Granger? Will you and Potter repeat that scene? Will you die for some as of yet unborn child? Will I be stymied by yet another Potter brat?"

Hermione forced the tears from filling her eyes as she felt the bruises from his fingers forming on her chin. She refused to back down from him to even turn her eyes from his. "I'd die for Harry. Any day, any time. If it meant that he would live I would die."

Voldemort laughed it was a bitter horrible sound that made chills run down her spine. "Oh yes, I do realize that Miss. Granger. And that is why I'm here. I'm afraid I can't let the chance that Potter could receive another protection." He smiled before roughly kissing Hermione's lips bruising them from the pressure.

Hermione swallowed the horror and sick that threatened to escape, her body trembling.

"No, no I can't let that happen. If in fact, you are the power that I do not know I have to be rid of you. But I can't kill you. I could destroy your core. Make you a powerless muggle. But, Potter wouldn't abandon you. In fact, it would just make him more protective of you. No, no I need him revolted, I need him to turn you away on his own. To make you leave… To destroy this great love he has." Voldemort jerked his hand away causing Hermione to wince as her neck snapped back.

"Wormtail restrain Miss. Granger. I have a potion to brew."

* * *

_Hello! This is an idea I got last night that refused to leave my mind! My husband and Beta said this was the best place to stop. However, you can expect the next chapter sometime tomorrow! Read and review please. Reviews make me write faster!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione winced as she struggled in the tight ropes that Wormtail had cast around her. She wasn't certain how long she had been sitting there unable to move forced to watch as Voldemort brewed this potion. Her mind had gone through every type of potion she could recall. Trying desperately to figure out what Voldemort's plan was. She shivered as she remembered the way he had assured her that it would cause Harry to turn her away. _A potion to turn love to hate maybe? No, that would just make me hate Harry not the other way. He said Harry would be revolted...Maybe it's to transform me. Maybe into a disgusting animal. _She shook her head_ No, such potions are very difficult and take a long time to brew… What is it…_

Voldemort glanced up from the small cauldron to see the young woman mumbling to herself. "Do you have a question to ask me, Miss. Granger? The potion needs to brew for another five minutes so I have the time."

After a moment Hermione licked her dried and chapped lips. "What are you going to do to me? You said you aren't going to kill me…"

"Indeed, like you said you'd willingly die for Potter and I can't take that chance. In fact Miss. Granger, I can give you my Wizard's oath that none of my followers nor myself will ever attempt to take your life. No, no I assure you there is no chance of that. As for what I am going to do? Once this potion is complete you will drink it. Every single drop of it if I have to hold your nose shut I assure you that I will get every single drop down your throat. After that Wormtail will untie you and he and I will leave." Voldemort's lips curled into a smile at the shocked and horrified look on the young woman's bruised face. "In fact, if things go the way I suspect then this will be our final meeting Miss. Granger. I won't have need to see you." He returned to the potion vanishing the fire slowly he poured the blue colored liquid into a large tumbler and vanished the cauldron with a wave of his wand.

Hermione swallowed hard and firmly pressed her lips together _Like hell I will willingly drink that!_

"I told you, Miss. Granger, you _will_ drink every drop." Voldemort firmly grabbed her nose holding it tight. "Open your mouth you disgusting mudblood! Open your mouth and drink this! You will destroy Potter in ways I can only imagine!"

Hermione clenched her lips together even tighter closing her eyes as her lungs screamed at her the need to breathe. [i]No! I can't![i] Sadly, after close to a minute against her wishes her bruised lips opened to draw in breath but before she could force her lips closed again Voldemort firmly grabbed her lower jaw causing even more bruising and forced the tumbler to her lips. The ice-cold potion filled her mouth but she refused to swallow.

"Wormtail make yourself useful! Rub the Mudblood's throat! Force her to swallow!" Voldemort refused to look away from Hermione's glazed over eyes. "I told you...I will make certain that you drink every single drop! I am impressed though… So hard you fight against me. Such passion.. not that it will matter in the end."

Hermione could do nothing but stare back into his blood red eyes the cold potion being forced down her throat as Wormtail viciously rubbed his hand up and down her throat. It tasted horrible, worse than even the ten potions she was forced to take daily. Tears were finally falling from her eyes leaving silent trails against her cheeks as even more of the potion flowed down her swollen throat.

"There we go. See how easy that was Miss. Granger?" Voldemort pulled out his wand and placed the tip to Hermione's forehead. "De luce in tenebras et tenebras lucem. Infirmitas in virtutem de virtute in vitium. Disputatio."

Hermione felt a pulse of something warm her forehead and she winced her body hurt. Something was happening. _Stay awake, wait until they leave… don't_ It was no use though as the excruciating pain touched every inch of her body causing her eyes to roll back and her head to slump forward blue tinged blood dripping from her mouth.

Voldemort watched for a few moments as the unconscious woman's body began to change bones cracking and stretching. He smiled and pushed her onto the couch. "Do release the mudblood Wormtail. It's time for us to take our leave." No one noticed as the two wizards vanished without a single sign they had been.

* * *

Hermione pried her eyes open her head was pounding and her mouth tasted blood. The house was dark. It was obvious that it had been hours since Voldemort and Wormtail had left. _Harry…_ Her entire body throbbed as she forced herself to roll off the couch landing hard on her back a grunt of pain escaped her lips. After a few minutes of laying still just breathing she forced herself to roll over onto her front, another grunt of pain was her reward. _Ignore the pain...Get up. Get your wand._

She winced as she got to her hands and knees just breathing in and out as she slowing crawled toward her room having to stop several times her sweaty hair falling into her face as she kept her eyes closed not willing to see what the bastard had done to her. _Harry… I need to get to Harry._ Finally, after many false starts, she reached her bedroom. With another grunt of pain, she pushed the door open. Her t-shirt clung to her back soaked with sweat as she finally reached her desk chair using it to pull herself to her feet her legs trembled her eyes clenched shut as she searched her desktop blindly grabbing hold of a pain potion and dashing it back. It helped immediately and she was finally able to get her balance.

She sat in her chair burying her face in her hands in her face. _Get up...get up and go to the loo._ Her shoulders trembled. She was terrified to see what that potion had done to her. _Get ahold of yourself, Hermione Granger! You faced Voldemort without trembling you can face your own reflection! Now get up!_

She took two more deep breaths and walked into her bathroom her eyes still tightly closed. Finally standing in front of her mirror hands resting on the counter she forced her eyes open and gasped.

Her hair and eyes were the same but… There were immediate notable differences. Her hair was shorter only falling to her shoulders instead of down her back. It was still just as brown and out of control though. Her eyebrows were more prominent and even the bruising on her throat couldn't hide the fact that she now had a very noticeable adam's apple. She shuddered as she took in more of her body. Her breasts were gone replaced with a flat chest. She could feel her bra no longer tight against her chest now nothing but an annoyance. Her shirt was tight on her new frame coming up to above her navel. She took a step back to see a line of pubic hair trail from the bottom of her navel and down into the waistband of her skirt.

Hermione held her breath and closed her eyes tight as her fingertips reached down into her knickers to quickly withdraw after feeling the soft shaft that had replaced her vaginal lips. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt her knickers tighten even more against her new genitals. "Keep it together Hermione. You can not lose it. Push it back! Think of Harry!" The voice that escaped her lips startled her at how much it still sounded like her. Just a few measures lower then it had been. She shook her head as her knickers continued to tighten "Ngh, m-maybe I shouldn't think of Harry… Bloody hell. This cannot be happening!" She shook her head "No I need to focus. I can borrow some of Daddy's clothes." She winced again as she finally yanked her knickers off freeing her semi-erect penis from the tight confines.

Hermione stares at herself in the mirror tucking her sweaty hair behind her ear. "Alright, it is without a doubt that my body has greatly changed." Her shoulders slumped "Oh bloody hell who am I kidding Voldemort turned me into a bloke." She shook her head firmly. "Hold it together. Get a plan together. First things first I need to undress. I've gained at least fifteen possibly twenty centimeters of height." With that decided She unbuttoned the far too tight skirt and yanked it down her hairy legs. Her eyes caught sight of her new shaft surrounded by brown pubic hair but she quickly looked up and back at her reflection. After a few more calming breathes she found the scissors in the medicine cabinet and cut off the very small and tight t-shirt leaving her in nothing but the loose pink bra. After setting the scissors in the sink she reached back and undid the clasps of her bra one at a time until it fell uselessly to the floor leaving Hermione completely nude.

She glanced wantingly at her shower before shaking her head. "No, if there is any way of undoing this I can't wash the evidence away." She turned back to her own reflection and took a further look at her new body. All of her birthmarks were in the right places. Everything was exactly in its place. She was herself except now she was a he. He rubbed his bare chest a light dusting of brown hair was visible between his pecs. The purple scar still visible as it traveled from his left shoulder to his right hip. Finally, he turned away from his reflection and walked away opening the door to her parent's bedroom.

* * *

Hermione looked down at himself. Now dressed in jeans and a dark green t-shirt he felt much better. He had considered borrowing a pair of his father's boxers but in the end, had decided to go commando. He grabbed an old backpack and packed away the clothes he had been wearing and the tumbler which he sealed in a plastic sandwich bag. "I need to get to Harry…" He grabbed his wand from its place on his desk and crammed his feet into a pair of his father's trainers. He winced as they were just a size too small. Hefting the backpack over his shoulder he searched his room for anything else that he might need. His eyes catching sight of his ten potions. He carefully packed them as well rubbing his chest with a wince. "I should leave a note, but what on Earth could I say? Hi Mum, went to go stay with Harry because the wizard who murdered his parents turned me into a boy and I have to protect him?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "God that sounds mad…"

Finally, he left a quick note that he was staying with friends and loved them very much. He grabbed his house key and locked the door behind him before walking to the edge of the driveway and sticking his wand out

A deafening bang was heard as a large purple triple-decker bus appeared. The doors opened and the young conductor leaped onto the ground right in front of Hermione. Without letting him open his mouth Hermione shoved two galleons into his hands "I need to get to Privet Drive in Surrey."

"Course won't be a problem, Mister?" The conductor cocked his head as internally Hermione panicked.

"Prospero." Hermione finally got out entering the bus and taking the empty bed behind the driver. The conductor shrugged before he followed the teen back onto the bus.

"Prospero wants to go to Privet Drive in Surrey Ern." Hermione watched as the driver silently nodded the conductor still grinning "Lucky you are Prospero! It be a quiet night we'll have you there in a jiffy!" With that said the doors slammed shut and within a few minutes the bus appeared on Privet Drive.

"Any home in particular, Prospero?"

Hermione shook his head and shouldered his backpack shoving his wand in his back pocket he climbed out of the bus and waited until it vanished again with a bang. He looked towards where Number four was and waited. He'd have to be careful… Wait until the guard switched up. Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting, he got his chance. Without another thought, he raced across the street and vaulted over the fence into the back yard. He hid behind a bush as the new guard apparated in took a look around the backyard and moved to the front yard disillusioning themselves as they walked past Hermione's hiding spot. He had his hand over his mouth not daring to breathe until they had passed. _Tonks or not…_ He finally crept out from the bush and gathered several small pebbles.

Finding Harry's window was the easiest part so far. He could still see where the bars had been ripped off those years ago. With careful aim, he tossed the pebbles at Harry's window until it finally opened revealing a blinking Harry who pulled on his glasses.

"Hermione?" His voice caused Hermione's heart to swell as he nodded up at him. "I'll be right down! Hang tight!" Harry hissed as he shut the window a few minutes later Harry opened the sliding door. "Hurry inside my guard will be back in the back yard in just a few moments."

Hermione knew that Harry could see that there was something different. "Don't you…" He stopped mid-sentence as Harry shook his head "Later get in here!" He hissed jerking his head toward the kitchen.

Hermione nodded and followed him inside to watch as Harry shut and locked the door before pulling the blinds. "Sit." He nodded to the kitchen table his voice no louder than a whisper. Once Hermione had taken a seat Harry joined him frowning.

"Harry...I"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione…" He frowned before pausing. He got up and flipped on one of the kitchen lights. His eyes finally were able to focus on the person sitting at the table. "Oh God… Hermione?" The idea that the boy sitting in front of him could be anyone but his girlfriend just wasn't possible.

Hermione gave a simple nod "Ha-harry, I'm so sorry I tried I really did!"

Harry sat back at the table in shock. "Hermione… Are you transgender?" It was the only thing that came to mind. _I guess the magical world has a far better treatment…_ He frowned as he saw Hermione viciously shake her head.

"H-harry…" Hermione swallowed the sobs unwilling to get Harry in trouble with the Dursleys just because of him.

"Come on… let's go up to my room. It's late and if I keep the light on Tonks is going to notice." Harry went to stand up before Hermione snatched his hand in his own.

"Harry listen to me!" He hissed quietly "Voldemort did this to me, Harry!"

Harry froze at Hermione's touch for a single moment he felt a burst of revulsion before shoving it deep down. _I don't care if Hermione looked like Voldemort I love her_ Upon hearing that Voldemort had done this to her he covered his hand with his own looking into the boy's eyes. Finding himself swimming in the familiar brown orbs. "How?"

Hermione sniffed and smiled as Harry held his hand between both of his own. "A potion… Earlier today I think I...I was unconscious due to the pain. Oh, Harry, he knows the prophecy! He to-told me either he has to kill him or you have to kill him." He clutched at Harry's hand refusing to let him withdraw. "He said...said you have a great power… That Dumbledore thought it was love?"

Harry simply nodded looking into Hermione's eyes. In the back of his mind, he noted how odd it was to have to look up into them.

"Harry….Harry Voldemort did this to...to destroy that power. H-he knows you are straight. He said he could never kill me as I'd willingly die for you." His chest felt tight "He forced me, Harry...I fought I swear I did…"

Harry looked from Hermione's eyes to take a better look at the boy she now was large angry bruises covered his throat and face. On his chin, Harry could even see fingerprints. "He hurt you…"

Hermione nodded bowing his head "He said… He told me he'd never touch me again. That you would destroy the power He knows not by turning me away."

Harry sat back stunned he continued to hold Hermione's larger hand in both of his own as he listened to Hermione's quiet sobs. After several moments of thought, he pulled his hands back causing Hermione to gasp swallowing back his sobs as Harry stood up and moved to stand behind Hermione wrapping his arms tightly around his now flat chest.

"Just proves what an idiot Voldemort is."

Hermione pulled back to look Harry in the eye his own eyes red from crying. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Harry chuckled and used his thumb to wipe the tears from under Hermione's eyes. "Brightest witch of our generation and you can't understand what I'm saying?"

"I-I don't want to guess wrong," Hermione whispered sniffling as Harry wiped away more of his tears.

"Well, I'm rotten with words." Harry shrugged before gently pressing his lips to Hermione's bruised ones.

After a few moments, he pulled back to see new tears falling from Hermione's brown orbs. "Harry…"

"Hush my Mione… I love you. No one will take you from me. Not even Lord Bloody Voldemort himself." He grinned as Hermione launched himself into his arms holding tight as he wrapped his arms around his back. He felt a hardness press into his thigh but shook his head _One step at a time._

He held the older boy as he sobbed himself out. Harry ran his fingers through Hermione's hair It felt the same as before, just like silk. He took a careful sniff of his neck and smiled It was fairly obvious that Hermione had a more male musk yet he still smelled like parchment and ink.

Finally, Hermione pulled back "I must look a mess… And I've gotten tears and mucus all over you… I'm sorry Harry."

Harry shrugged "I think it's in the book of being a good boyfriend. Now, are you calm enough to talk?" He saw Hermione nod after a moment "Good I'm going to go get Tonks. She'll be able to summon the order. Don't worry Mione. We'll fix this."

"Harry, what if...what if the Order can't help me?"

Harry paused his hand resting on the handle of the back door. "I told you, Mione, No one is going to take you from me. Girl, boy, or none of the above. If you can't be… fixed. We'll deal with it together." He opened the door to find Tonks. "I love you."

"I love you, Harry…"

* * *

_Prospero is of course the name of the protagonist of another of William Shakespere's plays The Tempest which like The Winter's Tale which is where Hermione's name comes from is one of his few plays that has a happy ending._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry shut the door behind him and shut his eyes. _I finally get a girlfriend like a normal boy but no, not even that can be simple._ He clenched his hand into a fist remembering all the bruises covering Hermione's face and throat "He is going to pay for that… I will make certain he pays for every bruise he caused her...him…" Harry shook his head and walked into the yard "Tonks! Hey Tonks!" He hissed just loud enough to be heard.

"Wotcher Harry? What are you doing up?" The witch reappeared before his eyes "Is it Voldemort?"

Harry hesitated before he finally sighed "Yeah, but not how you are thinking. I need you to come inside with me."

"Ah Harry I'm touched but I'm afraid you're a bit young for me." She winked enjoying the blush that colored the boy's cheeks.

"I-I have a girlfriend already Tonks. Hermione and I started dating this year… Sirius…" He trailed off remembering how thrilled Sirius had been when he and Hermione admitted how they felt for each other. He forced the memory back remembering that his Hermione was sitting in the kitchen hurt and confused. "Hermione is here Tonks… Voldemort came to her house he...hurt her." He finally got out clenching his teeth in a snarl.

"Easy Harry. Hermione is here? Are you sure it's her, I mean…" She trailed off as Harry turned to head back inside.

"Trust me… It's Hermione. I'm sure you'll have your own questions when you see…"

Tonks frowned but hurried after Harry keeping her wand ready. She frowned as Harry shut the door behind them. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the figure sitting quietly at the dining table. Silently Tonks cast privacy charms before yanking the teenager up from his chair and forcefully slamming them against the wall her wand under the far taller boy's chin.

"Get off her Tonks! I told you it's Hermione!" Harry reached to pull Tonks back.

"N-no Harry! It's alright I was prepared for this." Hermione looked into Tonk's shifting eyes. "I swear on my magic that my name is Hermione Jean Granger. I am almost seventeen years old and gir-bo-... Harry Potter's love." He winced as Tonks pressed too hard on some of his new bruises. "I can prove it… I was struck by a cutting curse just a week ago at the department of mysteries. I have the scar…"

Tonks yanked the boy's shirt up and her eyes widened her hair turned to a mousy brown and she pulled her wand back "Bloody hell… Hermione?" She looked up at the tall boy taking in his features. After a moment she let his shirt fall back. "You're a boy…"

Hermione nodded "I got home from visiting the library and Voldemort was waiting for me… Him and Wormtail. He… played with me. Told me he could never allow me to be killed… That I could leave protection for Harry if I did." Hermione felt Harry take his hand and lead him back to the chair Tonks had forced him out of.

Harry stood behind him his hands resting on Hermione's broad shoulders. "Hermione told me that Voldemort did this to her to make me turn her...him. Away. To make me revolted." Harry shook his head "He's a bloody idiot. Like a simple body, change would make me hate my Mione."

Hermione set his backpack on the table as Tonks sat down. Hermione saw Tonks open her mouth he shook his head "No, don't apologize. I'm glad you are so protective of Harry. I brought the clothes I was wearing and the tumbler he put the potion in. I haven't showered or even wiped away the blood."

Tonks nodded as she looked closer to see dried blood under his nose and the corner of his mouth.

"I haven't eaten or had anything to drink either." Hermione frowned as he felt Harry's grip tighten on his shoulders "Harry, I'm alright now…"

"Damnit Hermione you are _not_ alright! Look at yourself! Covered in bruises and dried blood and that's ignoring the fact that the bastard turned you into a bloke!" Harry sat down hard next to Hermione. "I mean… What if… what if you can't be turned back… I don't want to lose you…I _can't_ lose you!"

Hermione hesitated as Tonks stood up "I'm going to try and find Dumbledore. You two stay right here. I'll be back as soon as I can be." She walked back outside shutting the door behind her.

Hermione turned to face Harry who was glancing at the ground. "Harry what did you mean about you losing me?"

"Hermione… I know you don't believe me but you are beautiful. You could have any guy you wanted." Harry paused for a moment before shaking his head "But as a a...a bloke? God help me, Hermione, you are hot as sin. If you stay this way you're going to have girls falling at your feet!" Harry looked up to see Hermione frowning at him "How can I compete with that?"

Hermione glanced outside to make certain Tonks was gone before he took Harry's hand in his "Harry, I don't care how many girls fall at my feet my heart is yours a-and so is my body." A blush colored his cheeks as he bit his lip.

"Wha-what do you mean your heart and body Mione?" Harry frowned at how cagey Hermione was behaving before the boy finally groaned.

"Harry, just the thought of you has caused me… a situation in my jeans and it's not one that has been helped since arriving here and seeing you without a shirt on!" Hermione turned away his face bright red as Harry glanced down to see the slight bit of tenting in Hermione's jeans and remembered the hardness against his thigh.

Harry turned almost as red as Hermione as he swallowed "So you still find me?"

"Yes of course I do!" Hermione paused "Do you find me…"

Harry opened his mouth to answer to be interrupted by the sound of apparition. Tonks had returned and alongside her was Dumbledore and Snape. "Give me a raincheck?" Harry begged as Hermione simply nodded.

Dumbledore hurried in the door followed by Snape. Before either teenager could say a word Dumbledore had already cast a charm at Hermione before nodding at the results. "Miss. Granger, I cannot tell you how very relieved I am to see you. Not many can claim to have met Voldemort face to face and walk away from it." He smiled as the young man seemed to release much of the tension in his shoulders.

"Professor… I did my best. I fought as hard as I could."

"Now, now Miss. Granger, no one here will deny that fact. Tonks tells me that Voldemort made you take a potion?" Dumbledore frowned as he saw all the angry bruises left on one of if not the most gifted student he had ever had the honor of knowing.

Hermione nodded his head. "Yes Sir, It was a blue color and even though it had come directly off the fire it was as cold as ice. He also said an incantation." He shook his head "I'm sorry Sir I can't remember it." His eyes widened "damn...er excuse me, Sir, I just… I told Tonks I had not eaten or drunken anything after being forced to drink the ice blue potion… But I forgot that I took a pain potion." He looked down wringing his hands "I'm sorry I was just, in so much pain."

Snape simply nodded. "Most would likely still be unconscious simply due to the pain of growing so many centimeters." He fished out the tumbler and Hermione's bloodstained t-shirt. "I will take these and do what I can Albus." Snape turned to the Headmaster.

"Of course, of course, Severus, please do keep me informed." Dumbledore watched as Snape nodded before he disapparated.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Hermione smiling as Harry reached and took the boy's hand in his own. "Where are your parents, my dear?"

"Amsterdam Sir, they are at a convention. Won't be home until Monday." Hermione shook his head "Thank God…"

"I quite agree Miss. Granger, Voldemort is not one to care for the lives of muggles. Tell me my dear bo-er girl did Voldemort tell you why he did this?"

"You can refer to me as a boy Sir, I-I'm coming to terms with it...besides he called me Miss. Granger… I think I'd like a bit of time before I'm called that again." Hermione smiled gently as he felt Harry squeeze his hand. "He told me that he knew the full prophecy that he would have to kill Harry or that Harry would kill him using a power he knew not." Hermione paused "He knows that you think the power is love. H-he told me that he nor his followers would ever kill me. Even giving a Wizard's oath. He said I was too willing to die to protect Harry." Hermione paused a moment. "H-he said he'd never touch me again that Harry would do the work for him. That I'd revolt him...make him turn me away." He frowned biting his lip pushing away the pain of Harry's request of a raincheck on his feelings for him.

"And that's when he gave you the potion?" Dumbledore asked gently surprised by the boy shaking his head.

"No Sir, he brewed it right in front of me. I don't think it has much of a shelf life. I fought as hard as I could to not take it...I really did Sir." Hermione looked up as Dumbledore gently squeezed his shoulder.

"I know you did my boy, you did the very best you could." He sighed and leaned against the wall "But now we have a problem, Voldemort is fully aware of the prophecy and fully believes you to be vital to both it and Harry as well."

"Sir, what is going to happen to Hermione." Harry finally asked as he continued to hold his hand firmly in his own.

"Well, we will endeavor to return her to her true body of course. Professor Snape is one of the most gifted potion masters after all. I have much faith in his abilities." Dumbledore frowned after a moment "If however, that isn't possible we will, of course, strive to make the change as easy on Miss er Mister Granger as possible." He smiled gently at Hermione "Do not worry, your place at Hogwarts is secure my dear boy. While we've never had two male prefects I doubt it would cause too much of a problem."

Hermione shook his head "Thank you Sir, but if I am unable to...be Hermione again I don't feel it would be proper for me to continue in my role as prefect." He glanced down at his trainers "Ginny would be a solid choice to replace me though Sir even if she is a year behind."

Dumbledore stroked his beard while nodding "I will take your suggestion into consideration if it comes to that. For now, though I think the best idea is to get both of you to safety a bit early. Harry my boy I hope you don't mind leaving your Aunt and Uncle a few weeks early?" His blue eyes twinkled down at the boy who he was pleased to see still had a firm hold on Hermione's hand.

Harry grinned up at the headmaster "Not one bit Sir."

Dumbledore nodded "Very good, now would you happen to have your house key, Mister Granger?"

Hermione nodded "Yes Sir, I locked up when I left." He fished it out of his pocket surprised to see Tonks reach to take it. Puzzled he let her take it. Watching as the witch disapparated as soon as it was in her hand.

"Sir?" Harry asked an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, nothing to worry about my boy...s." Dumbledore shook his head watching as Hermione tucked a bit of hair behind his ear. "Tonks is just retrieving your school things and placing some wards to let us know as soon as your parents return. Mis-ter Granger, why don't you assist Harry in packing his things? I'm going to go and retrieve another guard to help make this a touch easier."

Hermione watched as Dumbledore vanished leaving him and Harry alone in the kitchen. He bit his lower lip before glancing down at Harry who still held his hand.

"Now where were we?" Harry smiled up at him "I don't know how long we have before Dumbledore gets back." He tugged at Hermione's urging the boy to follow him.

Quietly the two boys went up the stairs. Hermione frowned as he saw the six locks and cat flap on the door that Harry pulled open.

"Sit on the bed?" Harry suggested as he turned to his closet taking a breath in and releasing it. "You asked me… If I still felt you were attractive like this?"

"And you asked for a raincheck. I know Harry, d-don't worry too much about it alright? I'm sorry for pushing you for an answer. It was wrong of me." Hermione frowned even as he tried to sound neutral.

"Damnit Mione, You had every right to ask that… We both know." Harry paused as he placed a hand on his closet door clenching it into a fist. "We both know that Voldemort wouldn't have taken the time to do this to you… If…" Harry trailed off

"I know. God help me, Harry, I know… I keep trying to pretend… but…" Hermione shut his eyes tightly trying to keep the tears from escaping. He swallowed hard feeling how his adam's apple moved.

"Probably gave you a compulsion charm," Harry growled out. "So bloody sure I'd reject you that he made sure your only thought would be about getting to me."

"...It makes sense, normally I'd have taken a lot more time investigating what had happened but...I had to get to you, Harry…" Hermione opened his eyes to see Harry's bare back his shoulders tensed up. He bit his lip "Probably has something to do with the short shelf life…"

"Hermione, listen I…" Harry trailed off.

"No, i-it's alright Harry. I do understand you aren't attracted, t-to boys. I knew that… I know that." Hermione shook his head "But we can still be best mates right?"

Hermione jumped as he heard the sound of cracking particle board before Harry turned to face him his eyes wild.

"For the love of God will you just shut up for a moment!" Harry ran his fingers through his hair "Bloody hell It hasn't even been an hour since you got here!"

Hermione looked down quickly and Harry groaned. "Hermione… Mione, look at me please?"

After a few moments, the boy glanced up to see Harry looking at him with a searching expression.

"You're right, I've never found blokes attractive. I could obviously tell when one was handsome of course." Harry shrugged after a moment then shook his head "But the idea of a handsome boy never did anything for me. Not like when I saw a gorgeous girl. I remember the first time I played against Cho Chang… I'm amazed I was able to stay on my broom." He chuckled softly "But that was all before I realized what you mean to me. The day I realized how crazy your out of control hair made me feel. The fact I wanted to drown in your eyes and knowing that my day  
was not complete without you smiling at me."

Hermione simply stared at Harry unable to speak unwilling to move. As Harry spoke the only sign that Hermione was listening were the tears that slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"I had a plan Mione, I'd defeat Voldemort with yours and Ron's help somehow. We'd finish Hogwarts together you as head girl and Valedictorian." He smiled. "I planned to propose to you in front of the entire school at graduation. That we'd have a small wedding neither of us wanting anything more than friends and family. After a few years, we'd have a few kids. And sometime a long time from now we'd die together unable to live without each other. That was my plan, Mione."

Hermione couldn't help it as a sob escaped his lips he closed his eyes as tears began falling at a faster rate before he felt Harry's hand gently touch his cheek. He opened his eyes to look into Harry's.

Harry smiled and wiped the tears away as they fell. "I've had to figure out a new plan in the last hour. Will you let me tell you?" His voice was gentle, quiet and for Hermione's ears only. He felt rather than saw as the older boy gave a tiny nod.

"I plan to defeat Voldemort somehow with you and Ron by my side. We'll finish Hogwarts together with you as head boy and Valedictorian. I plan to propose to you in front of the entire school at graduation. We'll have a small wedding. Just friends and family. After a few years, we'll start having kids. I'm sure our friends would love to help us." Harry smiled as Hermione began to cry harder a smile on his lips. "And someday… far in the future, we'll die together unable to live without one another." He pressed his lips lightly to Hermione's straddling his lap making certain that Hermione could feel how he affected Harry even if it wasn't visible due to Dudley's huge pajama bottoms.

Hermione moaned into the kiss his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Harry's erection press into his belly. Harry took advantage of the older boy's moan slipped his tongue past Hermione's lips playing and darting with Hermione's own. After a far to short time, both boys pulled away due to the need for oxygen.

Hermione was panting as he held Harry close as the boy continued to straddle him. "H-harry…"

Harry smirked before sliding his hands under Hermione's shirt teasing the boy's back with his fingertips. "Hermione, I love you and trust me when I say that I find you more than attractive."

* * *

Dumbledore was pleased to see both boys standing hand in hand with Harry's trunk between them. Hermione had a light blush coloring his cheeks and was glancing away while Harry had changed into a pair of jeans though to Dumbledore's amusement he remained shirtless. _He must be enjoying Hermione's reaction._ He shook his head fondly of long ago memories. "Well, my boys it appears you are all set."

"Sir? Th-there isn't much of a chance that I will be… I mean…" Hermione trailed off before he swallowed hard "What I mean to say Sir is that Voldemort would not have used a potion which could be easily undone."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head "No my boy, I'm afraid not. If Tom was so certain that turning you into a boy would make it less likely that Harry could kill him. I do not believe there is a simple antidote to this. And I fear the longer you are like this the smaller the chance becomes."

Hermione shut his eyes before nodding "Harry and I believe the same, Sir. When I traveled here on the Knight Bus I had to give a male name. If I...am to remain a b-boy I should get used to a new name." He smiled down at Harry as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "After all as unusual as Hermione is for a name it is without a doubt the name of a girl."

Dumbledore nodded in thought "I agree that getting used to a new name is a good idea especially if it is as we believe and you remain as you are. Do you have a name which you have decided upon?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Yes Sir, I think I'll keep the name I used on the bus. Prospero. It's from A Shakespeare play just like Hermione is. Prospero Daniel Granger….My Dad's name." He smiled after a moment.

"A fine name choice Mister Granger. Fine choice. Now we've got Remus and Tonks waiting for us in the backyard. The Weasleys have already flooed over and are waiting." He cleared his throat. "Only Tonks, myself, and Professor Snape are aware of what has happened I leave it your choice my boy to choose who to tell and how much to tell them."

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well as soon as you are both ready come on outside." Dumbledore walked outside to stand beside Remus and Tonks.

Harry smiled up at Hermione "So, Prospero huh?"

Hermione shrugged "It seemed the most likely choice that Mum and Dad would have named me."

"Well, I like it. Bit of a mouthful but so is Hermione." Harry grinned as he tucked Hermione's hair behind his ear "Prospero… My beloved Prospero hmm. Yes, I do like how that rolls off my tongue." He chuckled taking Prospero's hand in his before grabbing hold of his trunk having already sent Hedwig ahead.

"What is so funny?" Prospero asked squeezing Harry's hand.

"Oh, nothing really just trying to figure out what sort of nickname Ron will give you." Harry watched as Prospero wrinkled his nose. Standing on his tiptoes Harry captured Prospero's lips in a short kiss. "Personally I'm fond of the idea of calling you my Perry." Harry grinned as Prospero blushed.

"I wouldn't mind being your Perry…"

"Good, come on we better get out there or we're likely to walk out to Tonks searching for Remus's tonsils." Harry grinned and led the older boy out by the hand.

Perry grinned and willingly allowed himself to be led outside a light blush still covering his cheeks _Merlin only knows what Ron will butcher my name into…_


	4. Chapter 4

Perry paused in the doorway to the back garden. "Harry, wait, just a moment."

Harry turned and glanced up to see Perry chewing his bottom lip. _Gonna be interesting having to look up instead of down… I don't think I'll mind it though._ "Perry? What is it?" Harry mentally shook his head it was slightly madding how easy it was for both of them to slip into this new version of normal. _Then again when have I or Mio-Perry ever been normal?_

"Remus is out there Harry, what are we going to tell him?" Perry smiled as Harry squeezed his hand before giving him a careless shrug.

"I dunno I thought we'd go with the truth. I mean come on Perry, he _is_ a werewolf. If anyone will be able to help you through this once the shock wears off it's going to be Moony."

Perry cocked his head a moment before nodding firmly. "You're right Harry. Sooner or later the fact that I'm a b-boy now most likely for the rest of my life is going to hit me." Perry paused falling silent before "Y-you won't leave me when the shock wears off will you?" It was quiet a question from deep in Perry's greatest fears.

"I told you my new plan. Are you calling me a liar Prospero Daniel Granger?" Harry raised an eyebrow as the taller boy blushed shaking his head. "Good, because I have never. _Never_ lied to you and I never will. Now come on."

Perry followed after Harry to hear Tonks trying once again to convince the stoic werewolf to take her dinner.

"Come now Remus it's the day after the new moon. Bout the farthest away from the full moon as we can get! One date just give me one date!"

"Tonks… we've discussed this. Now don't make me use the _N_ word." Remus gave a half smile as the young auror pulled back with a hiss.

"I do hate to interrupt your attempts at courting Moony, Tonks but we're ready I think." Harry smiled dropping his trunk and wrapping an arm around Perry who Remus was looking at considering.

"Could you let the young man go for a moment please cub?" Remus smiled as Harry hesitantly pulled his arm back and took a half step back. Remus pulled out his wand and lit it with a whispered Lumos. He walked closer to the tall boy his light starting at his feet. He noticed quickly that the trainers were obviously not his. They were worn in a way that was not indicative of how the young man was standing. Slowly he brought his wand up his legs the jeans he wore were slightly short allowing the white socks to be seen _Long legs..._ The boy seemed to be struggling with his posture as if used to a heavy weight on his chest. Remus frowned _In fairly good shape. Strong arms, more muscle then one normally sees on a boy his age._ He paused at the heavily bruised throat with a frown. _An attack… Something was pressed hard on his throat._ His wand lit up the boy's face causing him to lift an arm to block the light from his eyes for a moment _Yes, this boy was clearly forced to do something against his will. Finger marks on his lower jaw and the bloody nose indicate he was forced to drink something...Also explains the bruises on his throat as well._ He moved the light out of his eyes causing the tall boy to blink very familiar chocolate orbs as a bit of his bushy brown hair fell from where it had been tucked behind his ear. It took everything Remus had not to drop his wand.

"Dear Merlin… Hermione? Who did this to you?"

Perry trembled as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Voldemort…" His breath caught as he felt Harry's strong arms wrap around his waist. Slowly he unwrapped his arms resting his hands on Harry's "He was trying to make Harry break up with me."

"It didn't work," Harry said smugly as Remus raised an eyebrow at his nephew. "What can I say? Girl? Boy? I am in love with the soul inside." He smirked, "Doesn't hurt mind that Perry is hot as sin!"

"Harry!" Perry blushed brightly as a smile pulled at his lips.

"Perry?" Remus cocked his head. Now that he was close enough he was easily able to smell Hermione's natural scent emanating from the boy. _The essence of Hermione Granger. Ink, Parchment, and vanilla_

"Prospero actually, I figured that since Hermione came from A non-tragedy Shakespeare play… my new name should…" He trailed off. "How many more times am I going to have to explain Harry?" His voice was close to cracking and Harry squeezed tighter.

"Let me handle it if you need a break, Perry… It's late, I'm sure we can get a good few hours of sleep before we have to face Ron and Ginny." Harry went up on his tiptoes kissing his cheek.

"Point of order, where is Mr. Granger to sleep tonight? His normal bed in the room shared with young Ginevra is not exactly acceptable at this time." Dumbledore interrupted mildly as he cleaned his glasses on his robes.

"He'll sleep in my bed. In my arms exactly where he belongs and where he needs to be." Harry answered firmly before Perry was even able to open his mouth to answer. Seemingly content with his answer Dumbledore simply nodded.

"Alright then, I will take Harry's trunk. Harry, you will side along with Auror Tonks and Prospero you will side along with Remus. See if you can get the boys upstairs? I do expect Molly to be standing guard in the kitchen and I rather think these young men have earned at least a mild reprieve." He smiled before vanishing.

"Aye aye!" Tonks wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come on Guvnor, Won't take but a moment."

Harry rolled his eyes pulling back from Perry. "See you real soon love." With a half twist, Tonks and Harry vanished.

Remus smiled placing a gentle hand on Perry's shoulder. "Let's go then..." And with a half twist, he and Perry vanished to appear right outside the room Ron and Harry usually shared.

Perry wrinkled his nose as he heard the sound of heavy machinery also recognizable as Ron's snoring.

"Don't worry, Ron sleeps like he's been dosed with the draught of the living dead." Harry grinned as Perry rolled his eyes.

"I think you mean draught of living death?"

Harry shrugged "Potato, tomato yeah? Point is he is almost certain to stay snoozing until forced from his bed."

Remus glanced at Tonks who just smiled as the older man ran his fingers through his hair. "Go on in you two. We'll keep Molly downstairs I promise."

Harry smiled his thanks before opening the door and pulling Perry inside before shutting it. Perry sat on Harry's bed watching as Harry quickly pulled off his taped up trainers and baggy jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Perry froze forcing his eyes to stay on Harry's face who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well? Or are you planning to sleep in full dress?"

Perry hesitated before pulling the dark green shirt over his head letting it fall near Harry's jeans. He kicked off the small trainers wincing as his feet immediately felt better then he paused his eyes going wide. "Harry?"

Harry had been watching Perry undress with an appreciating look idly wondering how it would feel to rub his fingers against Perry's firm stomach and chest. _Bloody hell if that's what being a dentist's kid can do… Sign me up!_ He blinked as he heard Perry's nervous hissing of his name Harry forced himself back to reality. "Hmm? What is it? You aren't going to sleep in your trousers are you?"

"I-I would prefer not to I imagine it would be very uncomfortable but, I don't feel I have much of a choice. You see, I borrowed my Dad's clothes and trainers… Harry I just… the idea of…" Perry shrugged helplessly as Harry's eyes widened in understanding.

Harry frowned for a moment trying to ignore the sensation of his growing erection of Perry sleeping in his arms arse naked. Finally, he sighed "Well I could offer you a pair of mine to borrow?"

Perry nodded frantically "Yes, Harry thank you!"

Harry chuckled as he dug into his trunk for a pair of his newer boxers. _Down boy… think about Quidditch… Think about Snape… Think about Snape in a speedo playing Quidditch there we go!_ Much to Harry's relief by the time he found a pair of boxers for Perry there was no sign of just how hard he had just been "Would you like me to?" He made a circle with his index finger.

Perry took the pair of boxers and nodded kissing Harry's lips gently "Thank you… _I'm_ not even ready to see myself nude yet."

Harry just grinned and turned around listening as Perry let the borrowed jeans plop onto the floor, after a moment longer he heard the sound of bed springs and turned around to see Perry sitting on the bed nervously in just red boxers.

Harry quietly whistled as he was finally able to see his new body. "How did you gain so much muscle?"

Perry blushed as he began to rub his right forearm with his left hand. "I'm not sure to be one hundred percent honest. I'd say the majority is from carrying all the books I do. But, I've never been exactly out of shape you know." He beamed up at Harry "Being your best mate I'd be dead four times over at least if I wasn't in shape."

Harry considered before nodding with a shrug before sitting beside him. "Let's get some sleep? Come on get comfortable."

Perry carefully climbed into the bed wiggling a bit until he placed his head on the pillow and turning onto his right side. A moment after he stopped moving Harry climbed in behind him tucking his right arm under Perry and wrapping his left arm around him pulling Perry's back tight to his chest. Perry shivered as Harry buried his face into his hair for a moment before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I told you you'd be sleeping in my arms and I meant it." Harry blew out the candle and set his glasses on the bedside table. "I love you, Perry."

Perry felt his remaining worries slowly drain away feeling safe and loved he closed his eyes with a happy sigh "Love you, Harry." It didn't take hardly any time for both boys to fall asleep not knowing the surprises that tomorrow was destined to bring


	5. The Break

As Harry and Perry faded off to sleep Tonks and Remus joined Dumbledore downstairs in the kitchen where Molly was waiting for any news. She stood up as the two entered the kitchen.

"Remus! Dora is everything alright? Dumbledore flooed us and insisted that we get here as soon as we were able. Is Harry alright? What about Hermione?"

Tonks rolled her eyes at being called 'Dora' before she sat in one of the chairs and grabbed a biscuit from the plate. "They are both as alright as they can be after what happened." Tonks winced and covered her mouth quickly. "Me and my bloody mouth…"

Molly's eyes widened. "What happened? Albus, please! You know I love them both as if they were my own!"

"Peace Molly, both Harry and Hermione are relatively uninjured. Hermione does have several bruises but I believe we'll be able to treat them in the morning." Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. "In fact, both of them are upstairs asleep and I do ask that you allow them their sleep."

Before Molly was able to demand more information the floo activated and a split second later Snape exited a scowl on his face.

"Any luck Severus my boy?" Dumbledore asked as Snape stalked over to the cabinet and pulled down a bottle of fire whiskey pouring himself a shot he downed it before turning to Dumbledore.

"No, apparently what Miss. Granger was forced to drink had a how to put it delicately a self destruct mechanism. By the time I was able to start testing only the smallest amount of residue was still testable. And I am afraid what I was able to find is not good."

"As the three of us thought. I thank you for trying Severus. What can you tell me though?" Dumbledore asked gently his heartbreaking for the two young men upstairs.

"What I can tell you is that not even _I_ have seen a potion like what was fed to Miss. Granger, it was practically oozing with magic darker than anything I have even read of. It seems to have rewritten every cell in Miss. Granger's body. As well, it was laced with a very powerful compulsion potion." Snape shook his head. "I wouldn't even know where to begin in how to create an antidote. And it is likely that the residue I was testing will not be viable for much longer as even while I was testing it the components were breaking down in front of me."

Tonks stared down at the table "Damn bloody wanker… To do that to Hermione and Harry…" She shook her head. "Professor, would you let Hermione know I'll be here to help if she needs it? Even just to talk? I can you know, understand."

"The same offer from me Albus." Remus sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Even I will be here if Miss. Granger chooses to request my assistance. You will, however, inform her and Mister Potter that not even _this_ is an acceptable reason not to complete their summer assignments." Snape gave an almost smile. "If there is nothing else you need of me, Albus?"

"Ah, yes I thank you greatly for your assistance, Severus. Enjoy the rest of your night." Dumbledore watched as Snape gave a small nod before heading out through the front door softly closing it behind him.

The kitchen was silent for several moments before Molly recovered her voice "Hermione...was forced to take a potion? She's injured and whatever this potion did to her is non-reversible?"

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and sighed. "Yes Molly, Hermione is… changed from who she was the last time you saw her. I promised her that she be allowed to tell who she wished at the time she wished. For that reason, I must ask you to stay away from the second floor until at least tomorrow afternoon. I firmly believe that she and Harry both will sleep far later than they usually would."

"O-of course Albus, I just… you know I love Harry and Hermione like they were my own." Molly took a sip of her cooled tea frowning she warmed it with a quick charm. "You said she was forced to drink a potion... Who was it that forced her? A death eater?"

"I'm afraid not Molly, our Miss. Granger is now one of the few known people to meet Voldemort face to face and survive. And before you ask no we do not have any reason to believe she was placed under an imperius. He was clearly expecting the… changes Hermione underwent to be enough." Dumbledore stood from the table. "Well, it has been a long night. I must be getting back. Remus, Nymphadora are you both planning to stay and assist both Harry and Miss. Granger?" He smiled as they both nodded. "Wonderful, keep me informed of course and I'll be back in a few days if I am not needed sooner."

Molly simply nodded as they watched Dumbledore walk towards the front door and listened as the door quietly shut behind him. "Well, as it does not appear we can do anything else tonight.. I'm headed to bed Remus, Dora why don't you both kip on the sofas in the den?"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the fact all he was able to see was a mass of brown curls. He raised himself up to rest on his right elbow snatching his glasses from the bedside table. For a brief moment, his breath caught as he saw the half-naked boy sleeping before he remembered and sadly shook his head. He reached out and ran his fingertips over his blemish-free cheeks. The bruises that Voldemort had left were far angrier than they had been causing Harry to grit his teeth as his fingers traced his jawline carefully. After a few moments of touching his face, Harry noticed the brown orbs watching him.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Perry opened his mouth before he winced and shrugged touching his swollen throat with the fingertips of his right hand.

"No, no I understand don't talk." Harry frowned before moving over allowing Perry to roll onto his back and straddling him looking down into his eyes. "Merlin you are gorgeous… Did you know that?"

Perry glanced away with another shrug.

"Well you are, And who better than your boyfriend to tell you?" Harry leaned down and nibbled at Perry's bottom lip. "Come on Perry... "

Perry trembled and shook his head causing Harry to frown.

"Perry, what is it?" Harry gently tucked his hair behind his ear.

After a few moments, the older boy finally looked into Harry's eyes. He raised his right hand and cupped Harry's cheek as he smiled sadly stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Harry nuzzled into Perry's touch. "I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere… Voldemort failed."

Perry continued to stroke his cheek but Harry could see that he was avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Harry asked gritting his teeth trying to contain his temper as he saw Perry shake his head. "Then what is it? Are you afraid of being with me now?" Harry almost smiled at the raised eyebrow Perry was giving him. "Alright, fair enough that was a stupid question was it. What is it then?" Harry watched as Perry glanced over to where Ron was still snoring his blanket on the floor. "Ron? What oh… I think I understand. You are afraid of how our friends will respond to this?"

Perry bit his bottom lip before giving A firm nod.

"Well, I guess we'll learn who our real friends are then won't we?" Harry brushed his lips against Perry's and smiled as he returned the tender kiss. "Now, why don't you go take your shower? I'm certain you'll feel tons better after a long soak."

Perry nodded before rolling his eyes raising an eyebrow at Harry who was still straddling his belly.

"Right, I guess I should let you up shouldn't I?" Harry rolled over and watched as Perry climbed out of bed. He hadn't noticed earlier not even when he straddled the boy but Perry was experiencing an amazing bit of morning wood. Harry trembled as Perry stretched his arms up over his head his penis slipping through the slit of his borrowed boxers. _Good Merlin… He has to be… eighteen centimeters…_ He quickly focused his attention back towards Perry's face the boy had a small bit of stubble on his chin. Harry smiled remembering how it had felt to kiss his lips.

Perry cracked his neck a few times before he realized there was a draft he hadn't felt glancing down his eyes widened as a whimper passed his lips.

Harry watched as Perry squeezed his eyes tightly shut even as tears forced themselves out. "Hey, hey It's alright, I'm here I'm not going anywhere…" He got off of the bed and began to rummage through his trunk for a few moments before he pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Here you can put this on. I'll lead you to the bathroom and stand guard outside alright?"

A simple nod was his response as Perry wrapped the cloak around himself vanishing from view as Harry grabbed another pair of boxers and led him to the bathroom.

As the door shut and locked Harry sighed and sat beside the door. Perry's response to seeing his own penis had gotten rid of Harry's own erection. He grabbed hold of his hair. "Dammit…" It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on. _Hermione is doing what she always does, she is pushing herself too hard and to fast. This is going to end only one way with her having a major break…_ He allowed his head to fall back against the wall with an audible thump. "I am an idiot, I should have seen it last night… Oh, Mione…" He closed his eyes and listened.

* * *

Perry slowly removed Harry's cloak looking into the mirror. The first whimper escaped as he saw the angry bruises and swelling covering his chin and throat. He reached up and touched his chin pulling his hand back almost immediately as he felt the slight stubble that had grown overnight. He took a deep breath and pulled the cloak off folding it before laying it on the bathroom counter. Quickly he turned from the mirror and turned the shower on waiting for the water to heat up he slid his fingertips into the waistband of his boxers and paused. A shudder overcame him as he yanked them quickly down wincing as they caught on his shaft he kept his eyes staring straight ahead as he stepped out of the shorts and into the hot shower.

After a few moments of letting the hot water pour over his body, he grabbed a washcloth and the body wash and paused. He had grabbed the body wash Ginny had left last year. He bit his bottom lip before regretfully putting it back and picked up a bar of soap. After a few moments of hesitation, he squeezed his eyes shut and began to soap up his body. As he felt the changes in his body sobs began to escape no matter how hard he tried to shove them back. As he reached to wash his shaft his hands froze and with a bitter cry, he threw the washcloth against the wall.

* * *

Harry sat up quickly as he heard Perry _Hermione!_ cry out from the bathroom. Without a thought, He got up and slammed his full weight against the locked door busting it open to yank the shower curtain back. Sitting on the floor of the tub was Hermione trembling the water was ice cold and he was covered in soap his knees against his chest.

"Oh, Mione… Mione, I'm here, I'm so sorry I'm such a berk…" Harry glanced around and found a towel. He switched off the shower before wrapping the towel around him. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to pick you up…" Even as he said it Harry reached carefully to pick him up. _He is still just so light…_ Harry smiled sadly as Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as he buried his face in Harry's chest.

"I have you, Mione, don't you ever worry about my not being here for you hear me?" Harry felt his head nod after A moment. He stood up and carried him back to the room luckily Ron had already headed downstairs Harry set Hermione on their bed and ran his fingers through his wet hair. "You tried to get used to this… All of this too fast tried to treat it as an assignment. You can't do that… _We_ can't do that Hermione. This is a big change and we both are going to need time."

Harry lightly kissed Hermione's brow. "Do not misunderstand me, I still love you! Nothing is going to keep me from loving you, but it is different loving a man instead of a woman. If I turned into a girl and you were still a girl you'd struggle as well I'm sure. That doesn't mean we love each other any less. Do you understand what I mean?"

Hermione nodded his eyes red and swollen from sobbing so much. He reached a handout and smiled as Harry took it into his interlacing their fingers.

"That's right Mione, I'm still your Harry and you are still my Mione." Harry gave his hand a simple squeeze. "You should get dressed. I'll turn around if you'd like me to but I'm not making the mistake of leaving you alone again alright?"

Hermione simply nodded after a moment before reaching for the t-shirt. It was the most familiar. The same whether made for A boy or girl. Once he had the shirt on he paused biting his lip. Harry smiled gently.

"I take it you'd prefer me to close my eyes?"

"P-please?" Hermione's voice was croaky and very soft and caused Harry to frown as he closed his eyes.

"I told you not to talk Mione… Never change love." Harry shook his head as he listened to the sounds of Hermione pulling the borrowed jeans back on. He imagined that his eyes were closed just as tight as Hermione's were. A few moments later he felt Hermione's hand grasp his and he opened his eyes with a smile. "Would you like to brush your hair?"

Hermione considered the wet mass of curls for a few moments before giving a firm nod taking the offered brush and carefully giving his hair a few go-throughs to eliminate the worst of the tangles. He frowned at just how unfair it was that the bushy mess actually looked good now.

Harry smiled before standing up and pulling on his own clothes. He considered A moment before deciding to ignore his own mess of hair. "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready downstairs. Would you like me to bring some back for you?"

Hermione considered a moment before he shook his head and mimed ripping something.

"Just want to rip the plaster off so to speak?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded before he touched his throat. "Right, she'll likely have something for the bruises and swelling. Alright, together then."

Hermione gave a firm nod before reaching for Harry's hand. Harry took it and squeezed gently. "I'm not leaving you Mione, no one and nothing can make me. And if they try…" Harry just trailed off with a smile as Hermione reached out and slowly opened the door.

_Here we go…_


	6. The Weasleys

Harry paused halfway down the staircase causing Hermione to pause as well a puzzled expression on his lips as Harry slowly brought his index finger to his lips. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist drawing the taller boy closer as together they listened to the sounds coming from the dining room.

"Ron, I think you've had enough bacon," Harry smirked as he could almost hear Ginny rolling her eyes as he envisioned his best mate frowning as he placed bacon back on the platter.

"I'm a growing boy Gin!" Ron's voice had an almost whining quality to it which caused Hermione to roll his eyes a snort escaping his lips. Harry chuckled quietly as he heard two chairs moving across the floor simultaneously.

"Growing boy?"

"Gee George if Ronniekins grew anymore he might not even need a broom to play keeper."

Harry quickly covered his mouth so to keep from bursting out in laughter as he watched Hermione's lips twitch as he had the same image as Harry did of a round Ron being fitted into the middle hoop.

"Really boys! Ginevra! Ronald don't you listen to them I made plenty so go ahead eat, eat!" Harry took a deep breath as he heard Molly's voice gently scolding as he could almost see her dishing more bacon up to Ron.

"Sorry, Mum…" The three chorused.

"Hey, Mum… when I got up this morning there were two new trunks in the room Harry and I normally share. I recognized one as Harry's of course but…"

"Ah, yes well, I believe the second trunk is Hermione's…" Molly didn't sound necessarily pleased that Hermione's trunk was in Harry's room which caused said boy to glance upstairs biting his lip as Harry firmly shook his head giving Hermione's waist a gentle squeeze.

"It is." The tired voice of Remus Lupin stated as Harry could hear him take a heavy seat at the table. He paused and Harry suspected he was taking a drink of coffee. "Ah, thank you, Molly, I really needed that. I'll take Tonks a cup in a few minutes she'll need it to function after our late night rescue."

"Wait Hermione is here?" Ginny's voice was curiously puzzled. "I didn't see her in our room. Not even a sign that she had been there."

"Yeah, about that…" Remus' voice paused. "No… I promised Hermione, we all did. Just… Listen first alright?"

Harry looked up at Hermione who smiled and nodded and Harry released his waist before grasping his hand once again.

Remus looked up to see Harry come down the stairs leading Hermione the boy was pale and it was apparent he had been crying. Remus smiled gently at the two tilting his head towards the Weasleys who had yet to notice the pair. Harry nodded and took the final step off of the staircase leading Hermione to the table.

"Good morning, Moony is Tonks alright from last night?" Harry smiled as the Weasleys all looked towards him at the sound of his voice. He suddenly remembered he was still shirtless having been more concerned about Hermione's minor break down. _At least I remembered to put on my jeans…_

"Harry! Oh, it is so good to see…" Molly trailed off as she took in the sight of the far taller boy standing just slightly behind and to the side of Harry. Somehow she just knew that this boy was the young woman she saw as another daughter. Her hand flew to her mouth as she remembered exactly what had been discussed. "Oh, Hermione!" She quickly got to her feet and wrapped both boys into a tight hug before turning her full attention to Hermione who was looking down at Molly tears swimming in his brown eyes as Molly smiled gently at him "Shh It's alright, It's alright come now sit down… I'll get some bruise balm for you…"

Hermione gave a firm nod a single tear rolling down his cheek as he sat at the table his friends too stunned to say anything even Ron was speechless a piece of bacon half in his mouth. Finally, he swallowed before setting the other half back on his plate.

"Her-Hermione?" He questioned quietly licking his lips when the tall boy gave a firm nod to the affirmative. "Good Merlin Herms you're a bloke!"

Harry kept his attention firmly on the twins so didn't notice Hermione start to cry until he heard Ron cry out in pain. He turned to see Ginny glaring at her brother.

"Really Ron! What is wrong with you! Do you have no empathy! It is obvious Hermione is well aware of what she is… A teaspoon really is too much…" Ginny reached across the table grasping one of Hermione's hands in both of hers. "It's okay Hermione. Not all of us are like my brother…"

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's chest allowing him to hide his head in his chest as Harry ran his fingers through his still damp curls. He settled a glare onto Ron daring him to say something else which would upset him. Wisely Ron kept his mouth shut as did the twins. A few moments later Molly returns with a jar of balm and paused.

"Hermione dear who would you like to apply the balm?" She asked gently able to see how lost the child was feeling.

Hermione hesitated a moment before glancing up into Harry's eyes his own begging. Harry took the jar from Molly and began to apply the balm with his fingertips. Hermione closed his eyes as slowly the bruising and swelling on his face vanished under his boyfriend's gentle motions until he was without pain once more. He turned to the table taking a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, It was difficult for me to talk with all of that… from…" He trailed off shivering before turning to Ron. "Yes, Ronald it is quite obvious that I'm A _bloke_ I did not need your stellar observation to inform me of such. However, I do beg that moving on you consider before you speak I-I'm not exactly." He paused as Ginny squeezed his hand in both of hers. He favored her with a soft smile before continuing. "In the most mentally stable positions right now."

Ron hesitated before he gave a simple nod and smiled nervously at Hermione. It was obvious even to him that this was definitely Hermione even his voice sounded the same just… it was a boy's voice. "So, what happened? I mean all I know is that Mum woke Ginny and I telling us we were moving here no questions asked. We figured that you know something had happened to Harry." He paused scratching the back of his neck. "I never even thought something might be you know wrong with you We all thought th-that you'd be basically safe…" He frowns staring at the table. "I-I'm you know sorry about what I said. I just… I was startled. It's kinda like in the second year you know? I just… seem to put my foot into my mouth."

After a few moments, Hermione reached across the table with his hand and gave Ron's arm a squeeze. Causing the redhead to glance up. "It's alright Ron, I understand… Still mates?"

"Well of course! I mean I didn't stop being your friend when you turned part cat did I? I mean…" Ron chuckled shaking his head. "Hermione I'd stay your friend even if you turned into an acromantula… Mind it would be mostly a quill friend type of relationship but still." Ron grinned as Hermione actually smiled a bit and shook his head in mock wonder.

"Before you tell us what happened. Harry sit down both of you look like you've missed meals! I will not allow a single word of this story to happen until I am satisfied that you have both eaten enough. And do remember Hermione you have gained several centimeters and I'd imagine at least a couple stone." Molly was already piling both boy's plates high as Harry took the chair next to Hermione.

No One in the room took notice of the twins watching Hermione as if they were almost studying him and his movements. Breakfast continued in much the same vein as before Harry and Hermione had made their grand entrance though the chatter was a bit subdued. About halfway through their meals Tonks finally made her way into the dining room and took a seat on Remus' lap much to the amusement of both Harry and Hermione the metamorph took a long gulp from his coffee before relaxing her shoulders.

"Tonks…" Remus sighed. "You do realize there are at least two more seats at this table."

"Mmhmm, I am aware of this fact Remus." Tonks smiled glancing up at him a small smile on his lips as she tossed her pink hair a bit to get it out of her eyes.

"Well then, if in fact, you are aware of this. Why may I ask did you decide that my lap was your proper chair?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow his lips tugging into an almost smile.

Tonks pretended to consider for a moment playfully tapping an index finger to her chin. "Hmm, two reasons. One, I saw coffee and desired it and two.." She trailed off taking another drink of said coffee.

"And two?" Remus continued trying not to laugh at the young witch who was almost causing him a problem.

"I decided I was tired of chasing you around the bush. I love you, you silly man. If Harry can show Hermione that he has no problems with something beyond her...his control you should just accept that I can feel the same!" And with that, she captured the startled werewolf's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Much to her surprise and happiness, she felt his lips respond after the smallest amount of hesitation she moaned as his fingers tangled into her hair deepening the kiss.

Harry grinned over at Hermione who hesitated before leaning down capturing Harry's lips at the same time the boy had been moving closer himself. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as he allowed Harry's tongue entrance as he deepened the kiss between the two of them. It didn't take long for quiet moans to escape Hermione as his body quickly began to respond to Harry. His fingertips traced the scars running across Harry's Back as Harry decided to copy Remus and found his fingers tangled in his curly locks after several moments both couples pulled back almost simultaneously and stared at one another.

"Well then, Freddy my dear brother as those pools still viable?" George asked after a few moments of shocked silence.

"I'm certain they are my dear brother, It appears that Professor McGonagall will be receiving a great number of galleons when we see her next," Fred replied a smirk on his lips.

Tonks finally turned to the twins. "A betting pool? For Harry and Hermione? But, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't they get together before the end of this school year?"

"Oh yes."

"We already cashed out on that betting pool."

"Ages ago! Professor Snape won quite a few galleons when you two got together he did. Something about how Potter's spawn could only wind up with a muggle born like Lily."

"It was stated with all love."

"We're sure, anyway! No, we mean the betting pool about you and Remus Tonks."

"Indeed McGonagall was certain that you'd finally just kiss him fed up with his excuses."

Fred turned to his twin. "Must be a seer?"

"Nah, then she wouldn't have bet on Harry and Hermione getting together at the beginning of the seventh year."

Harry blinked before smiling it made complete sense to him why it was that McGonagall had made that wager. _After all, it is what Dad and Mum did._

Molly just shook her head. Her plans to get Bill and Tonks together dead though she paused before sighing. _Maybe I should get to understand Fleur better… She will be family and I don't want to lose my son… Besides Harry seems to like her well enough_. She silently promised herself she'd have a very serious talk with Ginny about Fleur before she and Bill arrived later today.

"Hermione?" Molly paused as he looked up at her Harry's hand clutching his. "Are you ready to tell us what happened?"

After a moment Hermione nodded. "It all started a few days ago... "

* * *

_Sorry to end the chapter here, but I really didn't think that anyone felt like hearing what happened to Hermione yet again. So Hermione has gained acceptance from the Weasleys and Tonks seems to have firmly bagged her werewolf. So what's next. Well, Sirius' will has just been released and it has quite the surprise in store for our young couple. Not to mention what the twins are plotting… But that is for next time! _

_I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter. Leave a review if you'd like. I love reading what you all have to say and I do approve almost all guest reviews. See you next chapter!_


	7. The Will Reading

Once Hermione had finished telling his story he left the table headed towards the library. Taking the chance Harry raced upstairs and jumped into the shower giving himself a quick scrub down. Once he was clean he got dressed in some of his best fitting clothes frowning at them. _I'm almost sixteen, why am I so worried about the Dursleys to get some actual fitting clothes?_ Harry snorted slipping his trainers onto his feet and headed back downstairs. He paused as someone came in the front door, he smiled in relief at seeing Shacklebolt.

"Hey Shack, how're you this morning?"

Kingsley closed the door behind him and just sent a glare at Sirius' mother. "Hullo Harry, actually I'm here on Ministry business. Your Godfather was cleared of all charges posthumously. I just wish it had been sooner."

Harry simply nodded his understanding. "Is that all the ministry wanted? You to tell me, sorry but don't worry we at least know the truth!" He frowned as he realized how bitter he was being to one of the Order. "I'm sorry Shack, I'm not meaning to take this out on you. Please come on in. We finished breakfast but I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would be willing to fix you up something."

"Wouldn't ever say no to Molly's cooking, probably wouldn't survive it. Actually, I'm glad to hear the Weasleys are here. May I be so bold as to assume that Hermione is as well?" Kingsley frowned as Harry began to frown before he gave a curt nod.

"What do you want from Hermione, she was attacked by Voldemort she needs rest not trouble with the Ministry."

Surprised Kingsley raised his hands. "Peace Harry, this isn't to do with the Ministry. You all have received a summons to Gringotts. It seems Sirius prepared a recent will. It's going to be read today."

Harry paused in thought. It made sense, Harry himself had a will tucked away that he had just recently updated as Sirius died. Mind Hermione was named as the recipient for almost everything owned. Excepting the Marauder's map and his Firebolt. The map would go to Remus seeing how he responded to Tonks' kiss earlier, Harry was certain he'd have a son or daughter to pass it onto one day. The firebolt would go to Ginny with the value equal to Ron to purchase his own broom. "Alright come on in…"

Following after Harry Kingsley cleared his throat. "D-did I hear you right that Hermione was attacked by You-Know-Who personally?"

"Yeah, him and Wormtail. Listen if you can't say Voldemort just call him Riddle. It's his real name after all. Thomas Marvolo Riddle." Harry shook his head as Kingsley simply stared before giving himself a shake.

"Er, I'll do my best to remember. I just… I'm amazed that Hermione was able to escape. I didn't hear a word of any magic being detected… Some type of an unknown ward maybe?" Kingsley stopped suddenly as Harry stopped suddenly his hands squeezed so tightly into fists that his knuckles were turning white. "Harry?"

"Hermione didn't escape… Voldemort…" Harry grit his teeth "He let Hermione go after hurting her in a manner that is impossible for you or me to comprehend. And not a damned thing can be done to fix it!" His chest heaved as he slammed his fist through the wall. Harry slumped resting his head against the wall. Every time he thought about what had happened to Hermione his anger spiked. _Bloody hell, if this continues it may not be safe for me to return to Hogwarts…_ He looked up as he felt soft fingers resting on his wrist to see Hermione looking down at him a sad smile on his lips.

Harry swallowed hard before he allowed Hermione to help him remove his fist out of the hole he had created. "Harry, I think you broke your knuckles this time… Come on Mrs. Weasley likely knows the spell to fix it." Hermione glanced over at Kingsley who was staring in undisguised shock now understanding exactly what Harry had meant.

_Damn, Voldemort can switch someone's gender? I wonder just how complete it is…_ Kingsley shook his head quickly. "It's good to see you relatively unharmed after your face to face with Riddle."

"Relatively unharmed has multiple different meanings to multiple different people Shack, let's simply say that you are surprised to see me alive and I'll ask you to ask Mrs. Weasley or Remus for more information. Come on Harry." Hermione took Harry's badly bruised and swollen hand in his own leading him back to the kitchen where Molly was still cooking. _I guess no one's really sure what to do right now._

Molly turned around to see Harry's obviously broken hand. She glanced at Hermione who shook his head. "He punched a hole through the wall. From what I overheard he was talking about what happened." Hermione firmly sat Harry in a chair and turned back to Shacklebolt who sat as well pulling several envelopes from his robes as Molly mumbled episkey at Harry's hand the swelling immediately starting to settle as the bones were mended.

Molly turned back to her cooking once she saw that Hermione had taken over and was holding an icepack on his hand. "Wasn't expecting you today Kingsley, everything alright?"

"No worse than the usual Molly, I'm on a mission from Gringotts today. Sirius' will is to be read at two pm and I was given the summons to hand out." Shacklebolt shook his head as Molly raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask me. Maybe they just knew I'd be able to hand them to you personally? Who knows how goblins think." He hands her an envelope with both her and Arthur's names on it. "Got one for the twins, Ronald, and Ginevra as well from your family." He passes an envelope to Hermione and one to Harry. "Is Dora, or Remus here?"

"We both are," Tonks says walking into the kitchen Remus a few steps behind her. She takes the envelope passed to her. "My Mum and Dad as well? I'll try and get ahold of them." She turns to Harry to see him raise an eyebrow.

"Really Tonks? You don't have to ask to go use the floo and call your folks." Harry chuckled as Tonks hurried off to do just that as Remus took his envelope.

"Well, that's my job done. I better get going Madam Bones wanted to talk to me. She's been having a bad feeling the past bit and has been growing concerned for herself and Susan I…" Shacklebolt paused as Harry looked up.

"Amelia Bones? She's the one who insisted I be granted a fair trial last year… Talk to Dumbledore see if he'll allow her and Susan to stay here. I don't have a problem with it." Harry took the cup of tea Mrs. Weasley set in front of him with a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I think Sirius would be happy to have her here. He seemed to approve of her whenever the papers mentioned her."

After a pause, Kingsley nodded. "When Dora is done using the floo would you mind?"

"Nah, feel free just no long distance calls alright?" Harry grinned as Hermione covered his mouth a giggle struggling to escape as both Kingsley and Molly looked utterly dumbfounded. "Muggle joke sorry."

"Must have been a least a bit funny."

"If it made Hermione laugh!"

Fred and George sat on opposite sides of Harry and took their letter from Kingsley. "Oh, Hermione we have a plan."

"For when you return back to school."

"We'll definitely have it ready in time."

"We swear."

Harry smiled at the back and forth between the twins as Hermione beamed. "I was a bit worried you might tease me…"

"Us tease you?"

"Never! Well, maybe once or twice."

"But you're family! Our baby sister."

"Baby brother now but the statement stands. We care about you. That's much more important than teasing you."

"Now if it had been Malfoy?" Both twins grinned madly as Harry and Hermione began to laugh. Soon the table was filled again as lunch was served the door opened and closed as Arthur wandered in.

"Sorry, I'm late! Being head of this new department it takes it out of yo—" Arthur stopped suddenly as he saw Hermione and shook his head. "Takes it out of you. Harry, Hermione it's good to see you both." He shook Harry's hand before after a brief moment of hesitation hugged Hermione feeling the young man's body relax at the bit of normality Arthur had just given him. "So what are these envelopes everyone is holding?"

"Summons from Gringotts, Sirius wrote a will and I'm guessing we are all mentioned by name," Hermione said once Arthur had sat down and dished himself up some soup and a few grilled cheese.

"Is that right then? Well, nothing to do for it we can't refuse the man's final requests." Arthur began eating watching as Harry rested his head against Hermione's shoulder The taller boy seemed to be gently whispering to him though Arthur had no idea what he might be saying as his curly hair kept his lips unreadable.

Ron finally took a moment and tore open the letter. "Says we need to be at Gringotts by one forty-five. I suspect we should get dressed and ready." Ron scratched his head "Er, Hermione would you like me to call Bill? He might have some robes you can borrow? I'd offer mine but they're a bit short on me and you are taller than me."

Hermione bit his lip before nodding, what Ron said was true after all and if he tried to borrow Harry's robes. The absurdity of the idea almost made him laugh before Harry raised his head and looked firmly into his eyes. "Harry?"

"You can wear Sirius' robes, Mione, I think you are about the same height as him. Let's try them on at least?" Harry smiled as he watched Hermione chew at his bottom lip for a long moment.

"You wouldn't mind?"

Harry shook his head. "Why would I mind you wearing Sirius' clothes. He loved you and the idea of us being together and someday having… anyway, the idea of us together made his last days the happiest I knew. Come on let's see what type of clothes he has."

* * *

Harry glanced around the room they were sitting in. Everyone he would have expected was there. He had been a bit surprised when a woman who looked almost exactly like Bellatrix came in but when Tonks ran to her and hugged her he had calmed down realizing that she had to be Tonks' mum. _Makes sense she looks like Bellatrix then, she is her sister after all._ He smiled as he felt Hermione's hand on his knee. After a few more moments of waiting and just a minute after Dumbledore's hurried entrance, an unknown goblin came in closing the door behind him and took a seat.

"This is the Will Reading of Sirius Orion Black. If you were not given a summons to attend this reading I request you leave now." He waited a moment before nodding. "Very well, let's begin." He cleared his throat.

"I Sirius Orion Black being of sound body and mind hereby declare that on this date June the second in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and ninety-six state that this is my final will and testament. Any others filed earlier are to be dismissed with prejudice. As I am certain I have died having done something foolish I, first of all, wish to apologize to my Godson Harry. I'm so sorry Pup, but I want you to promise me you won't grieve me too long. Remember I'm with James and Lily now and we'll be watching you and Hermione grow and give us Puppies." The goblin looked a bit baffled as he glanced up a gentle blush covering Hermione's cheeks as the twins quietly snickered under their breath. Harry simply groaned. "Thanks, Sirius...No worries about that mourning thing anymore."

"Onto the bequeathments. First To Andromeda Tonks, I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you before I died cousin. You were always my favorite. But if you are hearing that it means I had my name cleared. So as my first and last official act as Lord Black. I Lord Sirius Orion Black hereby return my cousin Andromeda Tonks back to the Black family with all rights and privileges thereof. I love you, Andi." The goblin paused as Andromeda began to quietly sob into her husband's shoulder.

Tonks leaned over to Harry "Mum never mentioned it but I know being disowned had destroyed her. What Sirius did by giving her the Black name back was worth more than any amount of galleons he could have left her."

Harry simply nodded in understanding a small smile on his lips.

"Okay, maybe not exactly my last act. I know you aren't there Bellatrix but I hereby officially disown you from the Black family. I also request any dowry and stipends be withdrawn in its entirety."

Tonks whistled under her breath "That is a fuck ton of galleons that is."

"Who is going to get control of them?" Harry whispered as Hermione kept his attention on both them and the goblin.

"We'll find out as the will continues," Tonks said with a shrug.

"To Nymphadora Tonks." The goblin paused as the snarl that escaped Tonks' lips along with a mumbled: "Thinks just because he's dead he can get away with it…"

"Er, yes Sorry Nymphy I couldn't resist. You're a good kid and from what I've seen a damned good auror. Also, I've seen those looks you give Moony. Don't give up on him the man has a hard head! Always has. I leave you fifty thousand galleons. Maybe use them towards a wedding?"

Tonks looked over to Remus who smiled taking her hand giving it a small squeeze. "Alright, I won't look for a way to bring him back to kill him again… this time." She grinned as everyone laughed.

"To Fred and George Weasley, you guys are always together anyway so I couldn't bear to part you even in my will. To you, I leave you all of the records and notes that the Marauders made of our jokes, pranks, and inventions. You'll be given a key to a special vault once the reading is complete. Anything in there is yours boys just remember. We are never up to good."

The twins gave a nod as one, while grins covered their faces envisioning what could possibly be in there.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley, before either of you say a word this is not charity it's a gift and a thank you. You gave Harry a family. That alone means everything to me and just so you can't fight this I have already placed five hundred galleons in your vault. And no you can't give it back! The pleasure of being dead in this case."

Molly and Arthur sat ramrod straight before Molly pulled a silk hankie from her purse and wiped her streaming eyes "Oh Sirius… You foolish, foolish man!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I wish I knew you better myself but I've heard all about you. I know you are a good friend to Harry and Hermione's best friend. Well, best female friend. I also have been told that you're a damned good chaser and a passable seeker. And well, I thought to myself what would be the best gift to give a witch like you. First of all ten thousand galleons in your name and yours alone. Secondly, you should have a brand new firebolt awaiting you at Quality Quidditch Supplies. I hope you ride her like I know you will. Maybe dedicate the first goal against Slytherin to me eh?"

Ginny rapidly nodded her head far too in shock to do or say anything.

"To Albus far too many names Dumbledore, I want to both thank you and curse you so I'm going to just go neutral and give you five thousand galleons and inform you that Harry will not be returning to the Dursleys. The new Lord Black will never allow it I assure you."

Dumbledore frowned not willing to say a word. The Goblin continued "I do however leave three hundred thousand galleons to be used to purchase Quidditch equipment for the Gryffindor house team if the family of the player does not have the funds to do so. Call it the Padfoot Quidditch Scholarship if you wouldn't mind."

"Now all that is left is you three, the Golden Trio. Ron you first, I didn't get to know you nearly as well as I feel I got to know Harry and Hermione. However, from when I did get to know you I found you to be a good man. A strong man, and a fantastic friend to my Godson. Minus of course a few hiccups. I, therefore, leave you one million galleons and trust that you can buy your own broom. Continue growing into the man I was lucky enough to meet and you will go far in life. Always talk to Harry and Hermione if you are angry or frustrated. Don't allow one misunderstanding to destroy what you have. Love one another always."

"Harry James Potter, Prongslet, my Godson. I assume you thought I'd keep you for last. Afraid I can't do that this time. After all, I can't go out without one final epic prank. Harry, I wish more than anything I never let Hagrid take you that night. I wish I had raised you telling you stories of James and Lily. I wish I had been there when you went to Hogwarts your first time, probably scared of which house you'd be placed in. I know I was… But, I can't change the past. All I can do is help towards your future. I'm giving you my home. You know where it is. I'm also giving you half of what remains in the Black vaults. I don't have an exact number though I imagine it's lots. I know the money doesn't help but I have one more ace up my sleeve. And that is you, Hermione."

The Goblin pauses "This next part is for the ears of only Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Mister Harry James Potter, and Mister Ronald Billius Weasley. Miss. Granger may elect to allow Mister Remus John Lupin to remain but all else must leave."

Hermione glanced over to Remus and gave a simple nod as everyone got up and left the room though Molly looked a touch concerned.

The Goblin frowned at the four remaining men. "And where is Miss. Hermione Jean Granger? The sensor on the door reported that her magical signature entered this room."

Hermione licked his top lip before he sat up straighter "I am Hermione Jean Granger, I was recently turned in a boy at the hands of Lord Voldemort by way of a permanent potion."

"Stand." The goblin ordered firmly and pointed a single figure at the tall human male scanning his magical signature and comparing it to the one on file for Miss. Granger satisfied he nodded. "You may be seated would you prefer to be referred to as Miss or Mister Granger?"

Hermione sat back beside Harry smiling as he took his hand and squeezed it. "Mister is fine. Though I would ask you still refer to me as Hermione Jean… I am still struggling with the idea of losing my name."

"A very understandable thing Mister Granger. Names are important to goblins as well. Alright, I assume you wished Mister Lupin to remain." At the simple nod, the goblin cleared his throat once more.

"Finally to Hermione Jean Granger, Never was able to give you a nickname like Prongslet beside you. So I think I'll continue to call you Pup. I hope you don't mind too much. So, what am I to leave you? Well, obviously every single book owned by the Black family is yours. Remember Pup just because something may seem dark doesn't mean that it always is. Second I leave you the other half of what remains in the Black vault like I told Prongslet no way to tell you how much just assume lots. And third is an offer."

"Long ago when being a muggle born was even less accepted than it seems to be now there was a method that allowed a pureblood to adopt them. Without any need to inform the child's family. I imagine quite a few muggle abductions from long ago were due to this law. I did some digging and found it has never been abolished, frowned upon certainly but it's still legal. So, as I have no children and seeing as Harry is going to be Lord Potter on his majority I'd like to adopt you Pup and name you Lady Black." The goblin paused "Of course what with your new gender you'd be Lord Black."

Hermione's eyes were wide as Remus was shaking his head and chuckling "Bloody hell Sirius when you said you had one final prank you weren't joking."

After a few moments, Hermione shook himself "I have a few questions if that is alright?"

The goblin considered before he nodded. "If I am capable of answering I will do so."

"Alright...alright." Hermione ran his fingers through his hair. "What exactly does he mean by adopt would he be my father? I-I mean except that he's passed on?"

"Not exactly had Lord Black requested this while he still breathed, you'd be more akin to his ward I believe as I greatly doubt the Lord meant to take you from your muggle parents. But even as his ward since he bore no children he is well within his right to claim you as his heir."

"And if I accept being his ward and heir will I lose my surname," Hermione asked next though the weight on his shoulders was beginning to lessen. _Sirius really seems to have thought this out…_

"Not at all Mister Granger. If I understand correctly your name would be Hermione Jean Granger-Black." The goblin noticed the young man nod obviously taking the time to consider everything. He was impressed many boys would have leaped at the chance to be a Lord.

"And what exactly will it mean to be Lord Black? Will I have any duties?" Hermione asked after a few moments thought.

"Until you reach the age of seventeen you need not worry about any of them." The goblin frowned as Hermione shook his head. "A problem Mister Granger?"

"Only with the fact I need to know as I'll be turning seventeen on the nineteenth of September," Hermione explained before biting his bottom lip.

"Ah, yes I understand. Well, once you turn seventeen you will gain your seat on the Wizengamot however you don't need to worry about attending meetings except for the winter solstice and summer solstice meetings. They are required. Otherwise, the only responsibility you will have in the near future is the care of Harry James Potter. Lord Black has made it mandatory that if you agree to the adoption that you name Mister Potter your Vassal until such a time he is able to take on his own Lordship. And do not misunderstand this is a vassalship of protection, not servitude."

Hermione had opened his mouth to object but now appeared to be pondering. Finally, he spoke up "Only until he turns seventeen? And I provide for him, right? So I'd be the one to choose where he lived?"

The goblin gave a single nod and watched as Hermione glanced at Harry who just gave him a grin. Hermione smiled back and stood up.

"Alright, I will consent to Sirius Orion Black adopting me as his ward and heir and willingly take the name Hermione Jean Granger-Black." Hermione glanced at Harry who winked at her.

_I can't wait to tell Dumbledore that I never have to return to the Dursleys and he can't make me ever again._ Harry grinned as Hermione sighed the paperwork that Sirius had already filled out. Remus had been right, this was one hell of a final prank to go out on. Hermione Jean Granger Muggle-born was now heir and Lord apparent to one of the darkest inclined pureblood families to ever exist.

Harry shook his head remember the Black Motto _Toujours Pur is gonna mean something entirely different from this moment on._ He grinned as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as the black family crest appeared over his heart while on Harry's robes the Potter crest appeared in the same spot but right above it was the Black crest signifying the Vassal protection.

And for once in his life, Harry actually felt safe.


End file.
